ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Carapace Combatants/Strategies
Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Find abbreviations in the glossary. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! PLD + BLM + RDM A job combination that works very well is Pld/War, Blm/Whm, and Rdm/Blm. This is part of a post that I made on another site and I have edited it for clarity. Strategy: *As soon as you enter pop food (tacos work well for Pld and pies work well for mages. Also make sure you bring some Yagudo Drinks just to make sure). *PLD casts Shell on themselves and BLM casts Protectra. Rest to full then attack. *'NOW VERY IMPORTANT!!!' Right before you cross onto the black part, the BLM casts Barstonra. Do not do it any sooner, it must be right before you engage the enemy. This will ensure that Barstonra will protect you for the maximum amount of time. *PLD runs in and provokes Pilwiz and begins their attack. Make sure everyone stays away from Pilwiz so only PLD gets hit with Stonega II. *BLM uses Elemental Seal + Sleep on Bisan then nukes Pilwiz. RDM nukes Pilwiz and uses Elemental Seal + Sleep on Bisan when it wakes up. *The PLD keeps themselves cured (try to stick with Cure II only) to keep hate and the mages cure as needed. Make sure the PLD stays above 400 HP, just in case. *When Bisan wakes up the second time, the RDM kites with Gravity. Hopefully soon, Pilwiz is dead. *When Pilwiz dies, PLD & BLM rest to full. *When full, RDM brings Bisan back. PLD Vokes it and cures himself and mages to get hate. *RDM & BLM nuke Bisan until it's dead. *Aero, Blizzard and Thunder works really well, but not Stone. Congratulations, you've won! Additional Notes: One time when we beat the record, the BLM's sleep lasted almost the whole Pilwiz battle. RDM slept the Bisan right before Pilwiz died and we were able to rest to full before it woke. No kiting on that one! Another thing, even with Barstonra, Stonega II can hit hard. That's why PLD should always stay healed. You shouldn't need 2-hours or even drinks unless you're going for the record or it's an emergency. Fun and easy BCNM and if you use this strategy, you should win all the time. WAR/NIN x2 + WHM This is a relatively risky combination and can be completed by moderately skilled people with average equipment. The WAR/NIN members are to interrupt the spell casting of Pilwiz while each tanking a mob as the WHM keeps the party members alive. Strategy: *It is suggested that the WAR/NIN members bring +accuracy food, such as Sole Sushi and a few Hi-Potion. The WHM should bring a pie-type food to maximize mp such as a Rolanberry Pie, and bring a Yagudo Drink. The WHM may also bring along a Hi-Ether, though I didn't need to use one. *Enter the burning circle and head to the edge of the arena. WAR/NIN should eat their food and bring shadows up. WHM should eat their food and cast Shellra, Protectra II, Blink, and Stoneskin. Rest up, use your Yagudo Drink, and cast Barstonra and enter the arena. *Each WAR/NIN should Provoke one of the beetles, but both should attack the mage-type beetle, Pilwiz, to interrupt its casting as much as possible. Stay close together so that if a Stonega II is cast, the damage is spread out between two targets, as it can do 350 damage to a single target unresisted. *The WHM should cure as necessary, staying out of Stonega range. If hate is being held well, feel free to run in and take a Stonega or two to make use of your Stoneskin and lower the damage taken by the tanks. If the WHM gets aggro, have the WAR/NIN who isn't tanking the mage provoke it off. *Once Pilwiz is dead, finish up Bisan and take your reward. Making this Strategy Better: *WAR/NIN + WAR/NIN + WHM/DNC -- Curing Waltz works fantastically to keep everybody alive when MP runs out. WHM/DNC should eat sushi and egage with the warriors as well. *Also works well with PLD/WAR + NIN/WAR + WHM/BLM. DeBuff Ninjitsu seemed to stick almost everytime with uncapped ninjitsu (75 at 30 cap). DRK/NIN + BLM/WHM + NIN Strategy: *NIN runs deep into the arena and occupies the melee beetle, staying out of Stonega II range. He doesn't have to do anything other than remain alive. *BLM and DRK engage the caster beetle at the front of the arena. *DRK/NIN uses Last Resort + Souleater + Blood Weapon, and tries his best to keep hate. *Meanwhile, BLM spams nukes as fast as he can. *If everything goes well, the caster beetle dies quickly, in the first minute, and the rest is easy. The caster will manage to get off a StonegaII or two before he dies. Strategy Cons: *If Stonega II does full damage to the BLM, you probably lose; if it is partially resisted, you probably win. Making this Strategy Better: *Make sure to apply Barstone before battle, and perhaps bring food and equipment to help your magic defenses -- whatever you need to do to reduce the likelihood of taking full damage from Stonega II. BLU + RDM/BLM Strategy: *Begin the fight by having the RDM use Elemental Seal + Sleep on Bisan. *Both players begin attacking Pilwiz. The BLU should tank with Cocoon and attempt to kill Pilwiz as quickly as possible. The RDM can melee and nuke to add damage. *When Bisan wakes, the RDM should cast Gravity on Bisan and kite it around the arena while staying within casting range of the BLU in order to cure. *Once Pilwiz is dead, both players focus on Bisan. Making this Strategy Better: *Both players should gear for dealing damage in order to defeat Pilwiz as quickly as possible. *Both players will likely need refresh drinks to avoid running out of MP. *Bring several Hi-Potions each for emergencies. BLU/NIN + RDM/BLM + DD/WHM *BLU equip Cocoon, Metallic Body, Head Butt, and Bludgeon. Also stat boosting spells. (VIT,STR,DEX,ETC) *DD/WHM for Barstonra. (For DD we used DRG.) *RDM/BLM For Elemental Seal + Sleep + Gravity *We bring 1-2 Yagudo Drink For BLU and RDM. Strategy: *Pilwiz will cast Stonega II often and almost instantly. Have tried Paralyze, Slow, and Silence none seem to have any effect. *Enter Battlefield buff with Protect II + Shell + Barstonra + Metallic Body *Rest to full. BLU wait until RDM starts casting sleep and while they cast cast Cocoon. (Cocoon lasts about 90 seconds.) *Pop 1 Yagudo Drink BLU + RDM *Same as above RDM use Elemental Seal + Sleep on Bisan. *BLU Engage Pilwiz using Head Butt and tank. *Rotate between Bludgeon and Head Butt. (Head Butt has a stun effect.) *If Bisan awakes before Pilwiz dies Gravity and kite around room. *Once Pilwiz is dead engage Bisan. (Use other Yagudo Drink now if needed.) *RDM heal party and once Bisan dies Grats!!! Good Luck on your drops. Making this strategy better. *Using BLU/WHM instead of DD for 2nd Head Butt makes Pilwiz stunned more often and less Stonega IIs. *If you go with BLU/WHM for third try to rotate Head Butts so it's not a waste. Example: One BLU starts Head Butt them Bludgeon. *Other does Bludgeon then Head Butt. Other Strategies BLU RDM + BLM using the BLU in place of a PLD. Category:Strategies